


A Cliché Story: Sleepover With Grown Men (And Women)

by orphan_account



Category: Ace Attorney Investigations 2: The Prosecutor's Path, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Apollo is like a younger brother to everyone tbh, Fluffy, I do not regret it, Yes I made up a headcanon for Oldbag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is Phoenix Wright and you are attempting to convince Miles Edgeworth that a sleepover is a good idea, well, it's more of a slumber party anyway.-------Your name is Sebastian Debeste and you are completely and utterly confused as to why you were called in the middle of the day only to be asked to go to a slumber party. And you were asked by none other than Miles Edgeworth.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET  
> SHIT  
> I POSTED THIS BY ACCIDENT I'M SO SORR Y

Your name is Phoenix Wright and you are attempting to convince one Miles Edgeworth that you should get together for a sleepover, and that they are meant for more than little girl's slumber parties. You have recently got your badge back and you don't plan on loosing it again any time soon, at least you hope you won't loose it any time soon. You're also hoping that something that seems so childish as a slumber party would end up getting Miles to loosen up and relax some. The main man that's making this case for you is Dick Gumshoe, a absentminded detective that has helped you out on several occasions. The only reason he's helping you with this is because of Miles himself. Gumshoe thinks he's pushing himself too hard, especially as of late.

You can't help but agree as well, after all the man has one vicious glare, and at his age he shouldn't always be working, seeing as that's the very excuse he's put on you every time you've called. The only reason he picked up your call today was because you used Apollo's phone, Miles seems to carry a lot of concern for him. You had originally thought that he had started bluffing it after the third call, but Gumshoe quickly corrected you on that assumption. Miles is, quite literally, working himself to death. And nobody wants that.

"Come on Miles, we all know that you've been working yourself to death."

"No."

"Aw, Apollo wanted you to come, we even got Klavier and Gadot to come."

"Why are you so persistent with this, Phoenix?"

"Because you need some time to unwind, you've been working yourself to death."

You heard a loud sigh come from the other end of the phone, "Fine. But only just this once because you're so persistent about it, and I doubt you'd quit until I agreed."

"Yes! So why don't we have it take place at your house? Just to save you the 'embarrassment'." 

"Phoenix."

"Yes! At your place it is then."

While you knew that Miles had meant that dangerous tone as a 'no' you just took it as a yes anyway, besides, you don't have enough room up at the office. It would be fun to see Miles's house anyway, and you don't think he'd mind if you bring Apollo along anyway, because he's just like a little brother to everyone. Besides, now is the chance to set things right in the world and make friends with everyone instead of just feeling like acquaintances. Because now is the time that everyone will be in one place together, at least everyone that you decided wouldn't end up trying to tear out the others gut, or something.

You look over at Trucy and Maya, whom are both giving you big smiles and a thumbs up when you hang up.

"Well, he agreed to it."

The two girls high-five each other and then look at you in unison, "YES!"


End file.
